The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
An engine control module (ECM) and a transmission control module (TCM) may control an engine and a transmission, respectively, based on an engine speed. The engine speed may be determined based on a crankshaft position signal and a specified profile of a crankshaft position sensor. An actual profile of the crankshaft position sensor may differ from the specified profile. Inaccuracies in the specified profile may cause inaccuracies in the engine speed. In turn, the effectiveness of control by the ECM and the TCM may be reduced.